


Lost Without You

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex saves Willie, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious!Alex, Devastated!Willie, First Kiss, Heartbreak, Human!Alex, Love Confessions, Manipulative!Caleb, Post S1 finale, Reborn! band, Sad!Willex, Supportive!Lukereggie, Willie gets mind controlled, Willie sees human Alex, Willie tries to hug Alex and it doesn't work, willex, worried!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: "I can't even go searching for him because I can't see him anymore, and I-" Alex's voice breaks, "I lost him, you guys. I lost him, and never got to tell him how I felt."Alex averts his gaze to the ground, fidgeting with the strap of his fanny pack as he bites back the tears threatening to fall.Willie's frown deepens, his eyes welling up with  their own tears."Alex, please..." Willie whispers, reaching forward to try and grab his hand. He chokes back a sob when his hand passes right through Alex's.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

** WILLIE POV: **

When Willie first died and transitioned into the afterlife, he brought with him a strong sense of time.

He knew exactly how long it was since he'd died, exactly how long he'd been a ghost, and every time measurement in between.

As time went on, however, Willie quickly learned that the longer you remain as a spirit in the afterlife---or what he likes to call, the in-between---without crossing over, the quicker time seems to slip away from you.

When Willie had crossed paths with Caleb and eventually joined the Hollywood Ghost Club, he'd lost his sense of time all together.

It was like a time warp...minutes morphed into hours, and hours into days, and days into weeks, and weeks into months, and eventually years had passed...and Willie couldn't seem to remember anything anymore.

He couldn't remember how long it had been since he died.

He couldn't remember how long he'd been a spirit.

Hell, he couldn't even remember how long it had been since he'd sold his soul and joined Caleb's club.

_ Everything was just...distorted.  _

Willie knew that he'd agreed to an eternity at Caleb's club, but a never-ending, indeterminable cycle of time quickly started to drive Willie insane.

_ And then...Willie had met Alex, and suddenly his world had shifted back into focus again...time coming back to him. _

He knew just how long it had been since he'd met Alex for the first time while skating through the streets of Hollywood.

He remembered just how long it had been between each-and-every interaction that he had with Alex.

And...he remembered just how long it had been since he'd said goodbye to Alex on the same street where their paths had crossed for the first time.

_ One week. 7 Days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. _

That's how long it had been since Willie had last seen Alex, and the time was ingrained in his mind as a constant, painful reminder of all that he had lost.

Willie had lost a lot in his afterlife---apart from his soul, his freedom and all sense of time and purpose---he'd watched the majority of his family members---both the ones who never cared much for him, and the few that did--- grow old and die, and yet...all of those losses somehow dulled in comparison to the everlasting, all-consuming pain of losing Alex. 

It had been a week, and Caleb's lockdown of the Hollywood Ghost Club had given Willie plenty of time to think about Alex, grieve the loss of him...and beat himself up over all of the things he left unsaid.

He wished that he'd taken the opportunity to tell Alex how he felt about him---he wished that he told him how he made eternity more bearable, that he made him feel like he had something worth fighting for, that he'd made Willie feel more alive than he ever felt when he was living.

_ It had been a difficult week, to say the least.  _

Finally, Caleb decided to lift the lockdown, and allowed the ghosts to come-and-go as they pleased---well, as much as he did while still keeping them on his radar---

Willie immediately jumped at the opportunity to escape the club and clear his head, grabbing his skateboard and poofing onto the main streets of Hollywood.

~

Willie skateboards his usual path down the Hollywood streets, trying to ignore the pang of pain in his chest when he passes by the many spots where he and Alex had spent time together.

He passes by the Orpheum, where Alex had crashed into his afterlife in all of his adorable, anxious glory---well, technically he crashed into Alex---and turned it upside down while also shifting it back into focus. 

_ It was also where, just a week prior, Willie had said goodbye to Alex for the last time. _

He passes by the bench where he and Alex had spent hours talking about everything-and-nothing, Alex anxiously asking an excessive amount of questions about the afterlife---Willie found that to be his most endearing quality---and Willie teaching him all he needed to know about the ghost world.

He skates by so many other places, all of which were permanently marked with Alex's presence and their memories together, each one further intensifying the ache inside his chest.

Willie can't help but think about how cruel and unfair the universe is, even moreso in death.

He'd spent his short life as a human practically alone. His family paid him little-to-no attention, and he was an outsider among his peers...which meant he didn't have too many friends. 

He also died very young, which meant that up until he'd met Alex, Willie had never had the chance to experience love.

_ Willie isn't certain that what he feels for Alex is love, but it feels pretty close to it. _

It was cruel that the universe brought someone like Alex into Willie's afterlife, only to take him away just when things were actually starting to, atleast on Willie's end, go somewhere. 

Willie shakes himself out of his spiraling thoughts, looking up from the ground to take in the bustling city life around him...a numb feeling settling over him.

His eyes lock on a familiar figure in the distance, Willie halting his skateboarding and nearly tumbling to the ground in his momentary distraction.

Willie does a double take, convinced that either his eyes are playing tricks on him, or Caleb is up to his usual sick, twisted games.

When he looks back over in the direction of the figure, however, he realizes that he isn't just seeing things. 

There across the street, pacing the sidewalk anxiously, was the blond-haired, blue-green eyed, anxious drummer ghost boy who'd stolen Willie's phantom heart.

Willie feels the week-long pain that resided in his chest dissipate at the sight of him.

He finds a million questions swirling around in his brain---like why Alex hadn't crossed over, how he was still here when Caleb's jolts would have undoubtedly destroyed him, if he was okay---but ignores them all in favor of taking off in a sprint across the street.

It's a good thing that Willie is dead and traffic passes right through him, because if that weren't the case he would've died a second death getting hit by a car.

"Alex!" Willie yells out as he runs towards him, hoping to grab his attention.

Alex doesn't turn at the sound of Willie's voice, which means he must've been too lost in his spiraling thoughts to hear him.

Willie finally reaches the sidewalk, hoping up onto it and running towards Alex. He drops his skateboard and helmet to the ground somewhere along the way---they always poof back to him, so he isn't too concerned---as he approaches Alex.

"Alex...oh my god, you're _here_!" Willie cries out as he finally reaches Alex and is about to collide with him.

Instead of being enveloped in the familiar warmth of Alex's touch, Willie instead finds himself face-planting right into the sidewalk.

Willie lays face down on the concrete in a confused daze for a few seconds, unable to process what had just happened.

Once he finally gains his bearings, he pushes himself up into a seated position with a groan, turning to look towards Alex...who is still pacing. 

Willie furrows his eyebrows, slowly pushing himself off of the ground and dusting off his clothes.

He hesitantly walks towards Alex, frowning when he paces directly through him, completely unaware of his presence.

_ What the hell is going on? Why can Alex pass through him like a lifer? Why can't Alex see or hear him?  _

Willie is so lost in his thoughts that he barely registers the new presence of Alex's two bandmates, who walk up the street, instead of poofing in, to meet him.

"Alex, man...we were looking _everywhere_ for you." Luke says as he stops to stand in front of him.

Reggie nods, "Yeah...you stormed out of band rehearsal pretty quick. We were all worried." 

"Are you okay?" Luke asks, voice laced with concern.

Alex stops his pacing, folding his arms over his chest, "I'm sure you already know the answer to that question. We're _human_ again, Luke...we came _back_ from the _dead_! That's a big freaking change!" 

_ They're...human again? But...how? _

Willie feels the phantom feeling of his heart sinking in his chest. He was so close to believing that he had Alex back...that they could pick up where they left off.

_That they could finally explore this thing blossoming between them._

Instead, Willie was hit with the earth-shattering reality that he'd still lost Alex, even if it wasn't the result of the crossover or destruction by Caleb's jolts.

Luke sighs, "Alex, I _know_...but this is another good change. This is our second chance at being the legends we never got to be!"

"I _know_ , Luke. I just..." Alex's voice fades off, his gaze averting to the ground.

Luke gives him a knowing, and sad, look, "You're worried about Willie. I know."

Alex frowns, "I just..." he pauses, "I'm so worried about him. What if Caleb destroyed him for helping us?! Or what if he hurt him...what if he's torturing him?" 

Willie feels a deep pain settle in his empty chest, "Alex...I'm _here_. I'm right _here_..." he cries out, raising his voice as if Alex could suddenly hear him.

He needs Alex to know that he's here...that he is okay---well, as okay as he can be with his soul being held under lock-and-key by an evil, several hundred-years old dead magician, and the realization that he'd lost the one person who made his afterlife feel worth it---

"I can't even go searching for him because I can't see him anymore, and I-" Alex's voice breaks, "I _lost_ him, you guys. I lost him, and never got to tell him how I felt."

Alex averts his gaze to the ground, fidgeting with the strap of his fanny pack as he bites back the tears threatening to fall.

Willie's frown deepens, his eyes welling up withtheir own tears.

"Alex, _please_..." Willie whispers, reaching forward to try and grab his hand. He chokes back a sob when his hand passes right through Alex's.

Luke walks towards Alex, reaching out to grab his shoulder and give it a supportive squeeze, "Alex...I'm so _sorry_. I know how much you cared about him."

Reggie walks over to join them, grabbing Alex's other shoulder, "He knew how you felt about him, Alex. And he cared about you, too."

"I _still_ do. I'm still here, Alex..." Willie pleads, voice weak.

Alex lets out a sob, collapsing into Reggie's arms. Reggie wraps his arms tightly around Alex, Luke walking behind Alex to hug him around his middle...resting his head on his back. 

Willie watches helplessly as Alex cries into his friends arms, desperately wanting to reach out to Alex and hold him. He closes his eyes tightly and clenches his jaw...the sight of Alex crying too much to bear.

A whoosing sound behind him, followed by a gust of wind causes Willie to open his watery eyes. A familiar, dark voice speaks up, sending his anxiety spiking and chills up-and-down his spine. 

"Oh...how _simply_ _tragic_. A born-again lifer mourning the loss of the one he _loves_." Caleb says, voice laced with an exaggerated-lack-of-interest.

Willie spins around, eyes widening when he sees Caleb sitting on top of a nearby trashcan with his legs crossed, peering down at his nails.

He glances up at Willie, sending him a smirk, "Oh... _hello_ William."

"C-Caleb...what are you doing here?" Willie asks, quickly wiping away the tears from his eyes and forcing a neutral expression onto his face. 

Willie watches as Caleb eyes him up-and-down, clearly seeing right through his facade. Willie avoids his eyes, shifting his weight uncomfortably at the feeling of being under a microscope.

"Oh I was just out-and-about...taking care of some business..." Caleb says dismissively, "Are you alright, William...you seem _upset_."

Willie resists the urge to roll his eyes. Caleb without a doubt knows the reason why Willie is upset...and the reason is standing a few feet away from them, mourning the loss of him.

"I'm fine." Willie lies, averting his gaze back over to where Alex stood...still sandwiched in between his friends.

Caleb hops off of the trashcan with ease, striding over to stand beside Willie. Willie tenses up when Caleb's hand lands on his shoulder.

"You and I both know that's a lie...William. You are hurting just like he is...I can see it in your eyes." Caleb says, gesturing to Alex.

Willie watches as the three friends pull themselves out of the group embrace, Alex looking up in Willie's direction but at Luke. He frowns as he takes in his distraught appearance---bloodshot, swollen eyes...dried tear tracks along his cheeks, deep frown on his face---

Willie is sure that he's not looking much better, his own eyes burning with the unshed tears he's forcefully holding back.

He doesn't like to show weakness often, but especially not around Caleb. Caleb is a ghost who feeds off of other ghosts' vulnerabilities. It's how he maintains and grows his power, through preying on the weak.

Willie has always been pretty good at resisting Caleb's complete control for the many, undeterminable amount of years that he's spent at the Hollywood Ghost Club. He didn't have many weaknesses, and therefore maintained his freedom relatively well.

_Now, however, he could feel his resolve...the barrier that he'd put up to protect himself from Caleb's control, crumbling at the seams._

Luke's voice breaks him out of his thoughts, "You okay, Al?" he asks softly.

Alex shakes his head, "Luke...I-I _can't_ lose him. He..." he pauses, "He made me feel more alive in the last few weeks then I have in the twenty-five years that I've been dead, maybe even _longer_..." 

Caleb's clicks his tongue, "Oh, now isn't that _sweet_." he puts venemous emphasis on the word sweet, causing Willie to clench his jaw.

Luke grabs Alex's shoulders, looking up to meet his eyes, "Hey...we'll figure this out, okay?"

"But we're _human_ now, how..." Alex starts, but Luke cuts him off.

"We'll figure it out _somehow_ , okay? Look at how many times we've defied the odds already. We can do it again. We'll bring Willie back to you, Alex." Luke reassures him.

Willie feels a tinge of hope spark in his chest at Luke's words...the sound of freedom being the light at the end of the tunnel that he hadn't seen in so long.

Of course, Caleb had to snuff that light right out again.

He snorts, shaking his head, "Oh poor, _clueless_ boys. Humans posess no power over the ghost world."

Willie furrows his eyebrows, turning to glance over at Caleb, "What?"

Caleb looks at Willie, "They've already gone against the universe's plan by becoming lifers again. There's no way for them to reverse it or become in-contact with the afterlife again."

And at those words, Willie feels his world shatter into a million pieces all over again...the shards piercing into him like knives. He frowns, averting his gaze to the ground.

"I'm _very_ sorry, William. I know that this must upset you. But unfortunately...the ghost world and the human world don't work in tandem..." Caleb says with a shrug.

Willie stays silent, eyes darting up to look at Alex.

"I know that it hurts right now, William...but it will pass. You aren't alone. You have your home, your _people_...at the Hollywood Ghost Club." Caleb continues.

Willie has people at the Hollywood Ghost Club, sure...but it's just a constant revolving door of lifers who sold their souls, and ghosts who join the club...only to eventually crossover. There's never any constant or stability in Willie's life at the club. 

The first constant that Willie found in the afterlife was Alex. Alex had grounded him back to reality...brought his world back into focus...made eternity more bearable.

_ And now, Alex was gone forever...and Willie was losing himself all over again. _

Alex's voice snaps Willie out of his thoughts, "Thanks, Luke. Thank you both, actually. I don't think I would've gotten through this without you guys."

"You don't need to thank us, Alex. We're family, remember?" Reggie says with a smile.

Alex cracks a small smile, although it doesn't meet his eyes, "Right. Family."

Willie feels a twinge of jealousy settle in his stomach. He wants nothing more than to be a part of this group, a part of Alex's life...his family. 

"Well, boys...we should probably get back to the studio before Julie worries a hole into the floor." Luke announces, wrapping an arm around both of their shoulders and guiding them in the opposite direction.

Willie watches sadly as Alex's form retreats down the street, disappearing into the crowd of lifers and tourists...a numb feeling settling over him.

"He's going to forget about you eventually, William. He has a second chance at life, at becoming a musical _legend_. He's going to move on...his small memories of the afterlife, of _you_ , disappearing forever." Caleb says quietly, voice pointed with fake-sympathy.

Willie closes his eyes tightly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Why don't you come back to the club? Maybe it's time that _you_ move on too." Caleb suggests.

Willie knows exactly what Caleb is implying, and he would normally be quick to reject Caleb's attempts at taking full-control over Willie's soul...making him a permanent member of the houseband.

_ But Willie's resistance, his desire to be free, has faded away into meer nonexistence at the loss of Alex's bright presence. _

_ He has nothing left to be free for...nothing left to fight off Caleb's control for. He has no reason to be anymore, so...maybe its time that he finally gives in. _

After a second of hesitation, Willie nods.

Caleb grins, clapping his hands together, " _Excellent_. It's good to _finally have you_ , William."

Willie spares one more glance back at the spot that Alex had just stood in a few moments prior, trying to commit every inch of the ghost-boy to memory before he was mind-controlled for the rest of eternity.

_I'll never forget you, Alex. You'll always be the part of me that makes me free._ Willie thinks as Caleb poofs them away


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wasn't going to give up that easily. If nobody was going to help him, then he was going to figure it out on his own.
> 
> Willie hadn't given up on Alex when he needed him the most, and Alex refused to give up on him.
> 
> When the idea finally hits him, Alex immediately has his doubts. He knows that it's risky, and that there was no way that his bandmates would agree to it...but this was his only shot at checking up on Willie.

** ALEX POV: **

Alex couldn't even begin to process what was happening. It didn't make any sense whatsoever, and he found his thoughts quickly spiraling.

They were alive again. Alex, Luke and Reggie were living, and breathing...and _alive_. And they had no idea how it was even possible...since their bodies still rested six feet underground.

Following their performance at the Orpheum---which turned out not to be their unfinished business---Julie had found the three boys being jolted into near-nonexistence in the studio.

Somehow, Julie was able to touch them. And after telling them she loved them...Caleb's stamps were lifted, and they all gained their strength back.

In the days that followed, the boys slowly started to realize that something that had changed---they all felt their hearts beating in their chests, their skin warm and full-of-color and life, and...they were actually visible to lifers without music or Julie---

Eventually they began to put the pieces together and realized that they were in-fact alive and breathing again.

_ It was a big, unexpected change, and Alex unsurprisingly did not handle it well. _

All three of the boys initially struggled with the difficult transition from being dead to being alive again. And while Luke and Reggie quickly adjusted to their new reality and were excited for a second chance at life and being musical legends, Alex found himself in the midst of a anxiety attack.

Alex was nearly drowning in the sea of his thoughts, which were flooded with a ton of unanswered questions and concerns. 

_ How was it possible for them to be brought back to life, especially after being dead for so long? How were they even alive when their physical bodies were still six feet underground? Would their bodies even be able to adjust to life as a human? Would they age and fade away quicker because they were previously dead? _

If it were just a few weeks ago, Alex would've run right to Willie for advice and guidance. Willie was different than other people---many people would get overwhelmed at Alex's endless questions...quickly losing patience, but not Willie---he listened to Alex's anxious rants and tangents without judgement, always had patience with him, and was always willing to guide him through every situation. 

Willie obviously wouldn't have had all the answers for this current situation---as situations like the band's were a rare occurrence in the ghost world---but he would've undoubtedly been able to atleast distract Alex from his spiraling thoughts for a few hours.

It took a few days before Alex had come to the heart-shattering realization that not only could he not go to Willie now, but he would never be able to again.

Alex was human now, and that meant that he could no longer see, feel or communicate with Willie. They would no longer be able to go on fun ghostly-excursions throughout Hollywood together, or spend hours talking about anything-and-everything...

_ And they wouldn't be able to explore the growing connection between them that Alex had felt since the first time their paths crossed. _

It wasn't just this realization alone that sent Alex into a panic, but also the fact that Alex couldn't check-in on Willie to make sure he was okay.

He knew just how much Willie risked in order to help the boys secure their show at the Orpheum and escape Caleb. He knew that there was a good chance that Caleb would find out about Willie's betrayal, and that there would be bad consequences.

As they stood outside of the Orpheum just a week prior, Alex knew on some level that he'd been saying goodbye to Willie forever. He knows that he should've said more, done more, to show Willie how he felt about him, but anything even resembling a goodbye would've had Alex breaking apart at the seams.

Instead, he'd parted ways with Willie with a hug that spoke volumes, and the unspoken promise of seeing eachother again someday.

Alex thought that he was going to crossover that night, and that maybe...he would able to watch over Willie from the other side.

Another part of him, selfishly, hoped that maybe Willie would suddenly feel the urge to complete his unfinished business and follow Alex, so that they could spend eternity together.

And then, Julie had been able to hug Luke, and upon saying she loved them...was able to touch the others, too. Their stamps were lifted, and then they became living again.

_And Alex...hadn't prepared himself to face the reality of losing Willie in this way._

It was strange, but a uncertain, finite number of years without Willie seemed even more lonesome and terrifying than an eternity with him. 

Alex had come to all of these realizations a week post-Orpheum performance, during band rehearsal.

It all crashed down on him at once, causing him to stop playing mid-song and drop his sticks to the ground, stumbling out of his seat and nearly knocking his drumkit over in the process.

All three of his bandmates were taken aback by the sudden outburst, looking at Alex with concern. 

Alex had muttered out a quick excuse of needing to clear his head before storming out of the studio and down Julie's street...needing to get as far away from the studio, and his friend's concerned looks, as possible. 

He was too lost in his thoughts to know where he was going, but eventually he ended up outside of the Orpheum.

_ And wow, if the universe didn't want to torture him even more.  _

Alex couldn't stand outside of the Orpheum long without his grief over losing Willie, and simultaneous worry over the skater's well-being, sending him spiraling again.

Eventually, Alex had ended up further down the street, pacing in attempt to ease his anxiety.

It was strange, but in the midst of his anxiety attack Alex got the unsettling feeling that someone was watching him...that there was a presence lingering around him.

Given the fact that he knew now that ghosts existed, he wasn't completely freaked out at the sensation. 

A small part of him wanted to believe that it was Willie...that he was okay and checking in on Alex. The negative side of his brain unhelpfully supplied that it probably wasn't the case, and that Alex was probably imagining things.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the situation before his bandmates had shown up, leading to a breakdown that was one week in the making.

Luke reassured Alex that they would figure out a way to get Willie back, and Alex believed him. Alex knew that, as long as Willie hadn't been destroyed, Luke would keep his promise.

Alex decided that for him, and for Willie, he was going to hold onto the hope that he'd free Willie and bring him back to him. 

~

Another week had dragged on before Alex started to get anxious again about the whole Willie situation.

The band had spent countless hours, around their rehearsal schedule, trying to devise a plan for finding Willie.

They were all human now, which limited their options significantly. The longer that time went on without any sort of plan, the more grim the outcome started to look.

Alex could tell that the band had started to lose hope in finding Willie still existing, and had started to lose the motivation to think of a plan.

And Alex...wasn't going to give up that easily. If nobody was going to help him, then he was going to figure it out on his own.

_ Willie hadn't given up on Alex when he needed him the most, and Alex refused to give up on him. _

When the idea finally hits him, Alex immediately has his doubts. He knows that it's risky, and that there was no way that his bandmates would agree to it...but this was his only shot at checking up on Willie.

Alex decides to bring up the idea during band rehearsal.

"Uh, guys...I need to talk to you about something." Alex announces, catching the attention of his three bandmates.

They all fall silent from their previous conversation. Luke rests his guitar at his side, walking over towards the drums. Reggie and Julie follow suit, all surrounding the drums where Alex sat.

"What's up, man? Are you okay?" Luke asks.

Alex nods stiffly, forcing a smile, "Oh, yeah... _yeah_ , I'm fine. I just...have something I need to tell you guys."

All three nod their heads, looking at Alex expectantly.

"I, uh...I figured out a way to find Willie." Alex says.

Luke raises his eyebrows, "Really? Alex...that's _great_!"

Alex clears his throat, looking down at his lap as he fidgets with his drumsticks, "Yeah, I'm not so sure you're going to feel that way once you hear what I'm about to say."

Luke's face falls, his eyebrows furrowing, "What?"

Alex shifts his gaze up to meet the confused-and-concerned looks of his friends. He chews the inside of his cheek as he gathers the courage to say his next words.

"The Hollywood Ghost Club." Alex finally says.

Luke narrows his eyes suspiciously, "What about it?"

Alex sighs, "The only way that I'm going to be able to find Willie is by going to the one place where ghosts are visible to lifers. If Willie is still existing, then he'll be there."

Luke and Reggie shake their heads, giving Alex a very pointed look of disapproval.

"Alex, man... _no_. There's no way that we can go back there...not after what happened the last time." Luke says.

Reggie nods, "Yeah, man...it would be risky enough if we were going back as ghosts, especially after we escaped Caleb. But we're _human_ now...we would be in too much danger."

Alex nods his head, "I know. And that's why I'm going to go by myself."

" _What_!" Luke, Reggie and Julie all yell in unison, making Alex startle and drop his drumsticks to the ground.

Luke scoffs, "Alex...are you _insane_?! Going back as a group would be crazy...but _alone_? Do you have a _death wish_?" he yells.

Alex shrugs, "I don't know. But I _do_ know that this is my only option. And if you guys aren't going to join me...then I'm going to do it alone."

Reggie and Luke share a concerned look, before turning to look at Alex again.

Luke sighs, pulling his guitar over his head and placing it on it's stand...walking over to stand beside Alex.

"Alex, man... _listen_..." Luke says softly, "I know how much you cared about Willie. And I know how bad it hurts you not knowing if he's okay, or not being able to be around him anymore..."

Luke rests a hand on Alex's shoulder, "But Alex...it's _too dangerous_ for you to go back there. Caleb might hurt you, or even worse..."

Reggie walks over to stand beside Luke, "Alex, we don't want anything to happen to you. We know you care about Willie, but-"

Alex shrugs Luke's hand away, jumping up from his chair, "If you know how much I care about him, then you'll understand why I _need_ to do this."

He walks into the center of the studio, pacing back and forth as he runs a stressed hand through his hair...moving his hands to fidget with the strap of his fanny pack.

Luke takes a few cautious steps towards Alex, "Alex-"

Alex stops pacing, turning to look at Luke, "Don't try and lecture me, Luke. I don't want to hear it. You know damn well that if it was Reggie or I in Willie's position, or _Julie_..." he says, putting pointed emphasis on Julie's name, "You would do it without hesitation."

Alex knows that it's a low blow on his part to mention Luke's repressed feelings for Julie, or his overprotectiveness over Alex and Reggie---which was primarily the result of his guilt over the way he left things with his family---but he needs Luke to understand.

Luke falls silent, averting his gaze to the ground. Reggie and Julie stand silently on either side of him, neither wanting to speak up.

Alex takes a deep breath, "I _know_ the risks, okay? I _do_. I know there's a chance that I can walk in there, and never walk back out..."

Alex watches as his three friends' faces twist in pain...all flinching at Alex's words. 

Luke looks up to meet Alex's eyes, a pained-and-conflicted look inside his eyes, "Alex, _don't_ -" he warns, voice wavering.

"But I _need_ to do this, okay? Not just for Willie, but for _me_. I need to find Willie...I need to bring him back." Alex says, voice desperate.

Alex glances at all three of his bandmates. Reggie is giving him a sad-worried look, Julie is giving him a look of pity, and Luke's gaze is _understanding_.

Alex lets out a breath of relief upon seeing that Luke finally understood why Alex needed to take this risk. Why he was so willing to run headfirst into danger just to know that Willie was okay---it was the same reason that Luke would do it without hesitation for Julie---

All of them had faced difficulties in the last few years of their lives. Luke was loved by his parents, but he never got to repair their damaged relationship. He was so focused on the guilt that he believed he didn't deserve love.

And Alex...Alex's relationship with his parents was merely nonexistent following his coming out. Practically his entire family disowned him, and judgement from his peers meant that Alex never experienced being loved for who he is.

_ And then...they had both found that in someone after they lost their lives, Luke with Julie, and Alex with Willie. _

Alex was willing to risk his second chance at life if it meant seeing Willie again. If he were being honest, this life didn't feel worth living if he wasn't doing it with Willie beside him.

Alex had made his decision long before his bandmates had even known, and he was going to do it whether or not they supported him.

Luke's voice snaps Alex out of his thoughts, "You're right..."

Alex furrows his eyebrows, "What?"

Luke nods to himself, "You're right..." he pauses, looking at the group, "If it were any of you in Willie's place, I wouldn't hesitate to step in...even if I knew there were risks involved."

He turns to look back at Alex, "And if it weren't for Willie's help...we wouldn't exist right now. He risked _everything_ for us...so we need to do this for him."

Alex smiles softly, "Thanks, Luke."

He nods, walking over to Alex and grabbing his shoulders, "You don't have to thank me, Al. We're family, and Willie is important to you, so he's important to me, and _us_."

Reggie and Julie walk over to join the group, standing in a circle.

"We're going to do pull this off... _together_." Luke says, putting his hand in the middle of the circle. The group all pile their hands in, yelling out "together" before walking into a tight embrace.

Alex embraced the moment with his bestfriends, his family...knowing that it could very well be the last time.

He was about to walk into danger without knowing for certain if Willie was okay, and without knowing whether or not he would walk back out.

~


	3. Your Love Set Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex can't leave this club knowing that he could've done more to try and help Willie. He couldn't leave this club knowing that Willie would still be trapped there for eternity.
> 
> He couldn't leave without Willie because he couldn't live without him. 
> 
> You love him.
> 
> "Willie...I love you!" Alex yells out, nearly tumbling to the ground when Willie abruptly stops moving.

** ALEX POV: **

Alex stands across the street from the hotel that hosts the Hollywood Ghost Club, hands shoved in his pockets as he bounces on his heels nervously.

It was finally here...the night where he would be confronting Caleb, and demanding answers for Willie's whereabouts.

After Alex's bandmates had finally agreed to the plan the previous night, they spent the next several hours leading to nightfall working out the details of the plan.

By the end of the night, the group were all relatively confident in the success of their plan.

It was simple...the three boys would all travel to the Hollywood Ghost Club together. From there, they would all split up...Alex approaching the club and figuring out a way to get inside while Luke and Reggie stood watch at opposite ends of the building.

The three boys all agreed that it was best if Julie stayed home, much to her disappointment. Upon her insistence on being involved, Julie gave each of the boys a disposable cell phone to easily communicate amongst eachother and herself.

That part of the plan was an entire feat in and of itself, with the boys being technologically-challenged. 

Julie decided to keep it simple. She coordinated each of the phones with speed dials to eachother's phone, so that they could reach eachother easily in case of an emergency.

Once Alex, Luke and Reggie had reached their destination, they embraced in a brief group hug, parting with 'I love you's' and the promise to be safe.

It was only once Alex was standing alone in the darkness of the night...cold breeze freezing him down to his bones as he stared directly at the hotel---the hotel that had almost led to his demise the first time, and may very well again---that the reality of the situation dawned on him.

Alex was about to walk headfirst into danger. He was about to confront a powerful ghost face-to-face without any means of defense.

He knew he was insane for going through with the plan---Luke's words---but he couldn't find it in himself to regret his decision.

Despite the nerves knotted in his stomach, the anxiety that came with the unknowns of the situation, and his overwhelming thoughts...Alex could only be concerned about one thing.

_Willie_.

That thought alone was enough for Alex to finally push himself forward, slowly crossing the street and walking towards the entrance to the hotel.

Alex hadn't been to the Hollywood Ghost Club apart from the two times that he had visited as a ghost. He knew from what Willie told him that only those with invitations were able to access the club...

Which meant it was not going to be easy to gain entry, let alone to get to Caleb and then to Willie.

Alex finally reaches the door, where a blank-faced bouncer stood with a clipboard in hand.

He clears his throat, adjusting his clothes and squaring his shoulders before approachingthe ghost. 

The bouncer doesn't look up from his clipboard, instead saying a very uninterested, "Name?"

"It's Alex." 

The bouncer scans the list, eyes narrowing, "It doesn't look like you are on the list."

Alex's eyes dart around as he thinks of a way to gain entry, "I don't need an invitation. Caleb and I are on more..." he pauses, " _personal_ terms. Tell him that Alex from Julie and the Phantoms is here to see him." 

The bouncer looks up to meet Alex's eyes, an eyebrow raised, "You're one of the boys from that ghost band."

Alex nods, "Yeah, I am. And I need to speak to Caleb."

He hesitates for a moment before nodding, "Okay, fine. Follow me."

Alex speeds up his pace as he follows the bouncer into the building, through a variety of winding hallways and pathways---it was so much easier when he could just poof in...this was confusing and Alex worried he would get lost if he needed to escape---before finally stopping in what appeared to be the backstage area.

Alex felt his nerves building up significantly upon reaching the spiraling staircase that led to where he presumed was Caleb's office...dressing room?

There was no going back from this. He was about to see Caleb for the first time since he and his friends had escaped his club, and it could very well end up in him losing his second-life.

Alex shakes himself from his thoughts, following the ghost up the stairs. He pauses a few steps down, biting his lip nervously as the bouncer reaches up to knock on the door.

A few moments pass before the familiar, dark voice that sends chills down Alex's spine speaks up from beyond the door, "Yes?"

"Caleb, there is someone here that wishes to speak to you. Alex from Julie and The Fat-Ones." The bouncer announces.

Alex rolls his eyes, "Julie and The _Phantoms_." he corrects, earning an uninterested glare from the ghost.

"Sure, _whatever_." 

Alex hears shuffling around inside the room, before Caleb speaks up again, "Hmmm...very well. Send him in."

The bouncer pushes the door open, stepping aside and gesturing for Alex to enter. Alex shoots him a look before walking up the stairs and pushing the door completely open...walking inside.

Caleb's office---which is also part-dressing room---is unsurprisingly lavish, extra and so completely-evil. And there in the center of the glitter-coated death room, sitting at his desk, was Caleb.

Caleb turns around in his chair, piercing blue eyes meeting Alex's...his eyebrows raising.

"Well, well, _well_...what an unexpected and _pleasant_ surprise..." Caleb says in greeting, "Hello, _Alexander_."

Alex clenches his jaw at the use of his full name. The only other people who called Alex by his full name were his parents, who the majority of the time were screaming it. After Alex was kicked out, he insisted that nobody ever call him by his birth name again.

Judging by the teasing smirk on Caleb's lips, Alex could tell that he knew it was bothering him.

Alex quickly schooled his features, crossing his arms over his chest, "It's _Alex_ , actually."

Caleb nods, "Right, _Alexander_..." he says, leaning back in his chair, "I have to say, it's pretty bold of you to show your face around here again, especially given the stunt you and your little bandmates pulled the last time you were here."

Alex scoffs, raising an eyebrow, " _Stunt_? You kidnapped us and forced us to play with your band."

Caleb huffs out a laugh, rolling his eyes, "Oh... _so_ _dramatic_. I was just simply giving you a glimpse at the magic of performing on my stage." he says, waving his hand around.

"It wasn't _magic_. You were holding us against our will. You nearly cost us our performance at the Orpheum." Alex exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

Caleb raises an eyebrow, "Well, from what I hear you still managed to perform your show. Which, as I predicted, _wasn't_ your unfinished business."

He claps his hands together, "Speaking of which, I hear that you and your bandmates are alive again. _So exciting_. I suppose congratulations are in order for defeating me." 

Alex rolls his eyes, "That's not why I'm here. I'm here because there's something we need to talk about."

Caleb sits forward in his chair, "Oh? Color me intrigued...what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Willie." Alex says, earning an eyeroll from Caleb.

"And what would you like to know about William?" Caleb asks disinterestedly.

Alex takes a step forward, still keeping a safe distance between them, "I want to know where he is, and if he's okay."

"And why would William _not_ be okay?" 

He snorts, "I know that you know he was checking up on us after you stamped us, that he warned us about your plan and helped us secure our show at the Orpheum." 

Caleb shrugs, peering down at his nails, "Yes, I _do_ know all of that...I have eyes-and-ears everywhere. I'm still not sure what you're implying, though."

"I'm not implying anything. I know for a fact that you aren't happy about it, and I want to make sure that you didn't hurt him." Alex says pointedly.

Caleb lets out a sigh, leaning back in his chair and looking up to meet Alex's eyes again.

"Of course I didn't hurt William. He is one of my most _loyal_ servants."

Alex feels his stomach twist painfully at those words. He can tell by the tone behind his words that he had done something to Willie---maybe not destroyed him entirely, but done _something_ \---and had no remorse for it.

He narrows his eyes, "I don't believe you. I want to see for myself that he is okay, and I'm not leaving until I do."

Caleb laughs, " _Cute_ , really...but I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen, Alexander."

"And why not? You said that you didn't hurt him." 

Caleb nods, "I didn't. You did that entirely on your own..." he jabs, "I simply fixed the pain that you created." 

Alex's face falls at his words, his heart sinking in his chest. 

How did he hurt Willie? Sure, they had a few minor disagreements during the whole Caleb-stamp-fiasco, but they quickly fixed those problems.

_ When you guys asked me I should've just skated away... _

_ I would've still followed you. _

_ Man, I would do anything...to take back what I did to you. _

The conversation echoes in Alex's mind, causing his frown to deepen even further.

Had he not made it clear that he had forgiven Willie? Did he not say enough to make Willie understand how he felt about him? 

Sure, he could've said more, done more, outside of the Orpheum that day to show Willie how he felt, but he thought that his hug might've been enough. Atleast he hoped, since any words that resembled a goodbye were too painful to say.

And that's when it dawned on Alex. He hadn't hurt Willie indirectly. Losing Alex forever was what hurt Willie, and Caleb had used that to his advantage.

Alex shakes himself out of his thoughts, " _Where's Willie_? What did you do to him!" he demands, voice shaking.

"Oh he's here...but he's _not_. You see, William finally relinquished his entire soul to me." Caleb informs him, a smirk on his face.

Alex's eyes widen, "W-what? You're lying! Why would he do that?!"

Caleb smirks, "Oh, I would never lie about something like this..." he says, standing up from his seat and slowly rounding his desk, "Last week, William came to the earth-shattering realization that you were human again, and the thought of losing you was simply too much for him to bear." 

He pauses, leaning against his desk, "He no longer had a reason to resist my control, and so he gave in."

Alex shakes his head, " _No_! no...that can't be possible! Willie wouldn't just give up like that...what did you say to him?!"

Caleb tilts his head, "Pardon?"

"What did you say to him to make him give in?" Alex demands, taking a step forward.

He shrugs, pushing off of his desk to resume walking slowly, "Oh, nothing that he didn't already know. Just that you finally had a second chance at life...at being the _star_ you never got to be." 

Alex narrows his eyes, "That isn't it and you know it! What else did you say?"

Caleb sighs, turning to face Alex, "I just told him the truth. That you will move on, and eventually forget all about William and the memories he and you shared together in the afterlife." 

Alex feels anger course through his veins, and he clenches his firsts tightly at his side, "How...how _dare_ you! That is so far from the truth! I could never forget Willie. I care about him more than I've cared about _anyone_ , in life or death." 

Caleb walks back towards his desk, falling back into his chair effortlessly and leaning back...folding his hands in his lap, "A moving speech... _truly_. Now, are we done here, I have a show to prepare for."

Alex walks over to stand directly in front of Caleb's desk, crossing his arms over his chest, "We aren't done here until I've seen Willie."

Caleb lifts his head up to meet Alex's eyes, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "You know, you pleasantly surprise me...Alexander. I never pegged you as the brave one of your group."

If Alex was being completely honest, he wasn't the brave one in his group. In fact, he considered himself to be quite the opposite.

He would say that he was the most level-minded and realistic of the three, but he never looked at himself as the brave one. 

Honestly, he wasn't sure where his sudden burst of fearlessness and confidence was coming from. All he knew was that he was more afraid of not knowing if Willie was okay then whatever Caleb could possibly do to him.

_ Alex guessed that the love that he had for his friends, the way that he cared for Willie...was enough to make him brave.  _

"I'm not afraid of anything when it comes to protecting those I care about, and that includes _you_." Alex affirms.

He takes a few steps back from Caleb's desk, "Now, can I see him or not?" 

Caleb's face is contemplative for a few seconds as he eyes Alex up-and-down. Alex shivers under the piercing intensity of his gaze, anxiety prickling under his skin at the unsurity of what is going through his mind. 

He lets out a breath, sitting forward in his seat, "I _suppose_ I can allow you to see him..." he pauses, "if you really want to put yourself through that."

Alex isn't sure what Caleb has done to Willie, but all he knows is that whatever it is isn't good. 

"I'll decide that for myself. Now...where is he?" Alex asks, turning around to walk towards the door. He freezes when Caleb speaks up again.

"Oh, Alexander?" 

Alex slowly turns around, "I just wanted to thank you. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't sit well with me that other ghosts defeated me. However, you helped me to finally take control of one of my most strongest souls."

Alex clenches his jaw, his body shaking with pent-up anger, "Willie's _soul_ isn't some _trophy_ that you can _win_. And don't thank me...you manipulated him entirely on your own. If I had any control over the situation, just know that it never would have happened." 

"Is that a _threat_?" Caleb asks, voice dark.

Alex shrugs, "I guess you're lucky that you'll never have to find out, _huh_? Now...Willie?" 

Caleb is stunned into silence, his jaw practically hanging down to the floor. He slowly pushes himself out of his seat, walking over to Alex.

He snaps his fingers, teleporting them away.

~

Alex stumbles when his feet finally hit the ground again, a wave of nausea flooding over him as he attempts to gather his bearings.

It seems that the week that he had been alive again had taken away his familiarity with the uncomfortable sensation of teleporting. 

Alex stands up straight...eyes immediately scanning the crowd of dressed-to-the-nine ghosts in search of Willie. 

He lets out a breath of relief when he finally spots Willie, who's sitting further off in the ballroom at a table...staring off into space. 

" _Willie_..." he breathes out.

_ Willie is alive. Well, not alive, but he's still existing. He's still here, and Alex has never been more relieved to see anyone in his life. _

"Willie!" Alex calls out, dodging ghosts left-and-right and passing right through them as he quickly makes his way across the ballroom.

He finally makes it through the crowd, stopping right in front of Willie.

"Willie, you're okay...thank God, I-" Alex says breathlessly, pausing when he takes notice of Willie's lack of reaction to his presence.

Alex furrows his eyebrows, taking a hesitant step forward, "Willie?"

He eyes Willie up-and-down, immediately realizing that something is wrong. Willie doesn't look like himself at all. His body is tense, him sitting up straight as a board. His eyes are distant and hazy. It's like he's become a robot.

Alex kneels down in front of Willie, looking up into his eyes, "Willie, can you hear me?"

He tries to rest a hand on top of Willie's, but hesitates when he remembers that he can no longer touch him. 

He pulls his hand back to fall into his own lap, anxiety swirling around in the pit of his stomach.

Caleb's laughs from behind Alex, causing him to leap off of the ground, "Oh you poor, _clueless_ boy. I told you that he's gone."

"What did you do to him!" Alex demands, pointing a finger at Caleb accusingly.

Caleb glances down at his finger, raising an eyebrow in amusement before looking back up, "Well, you see...William's soul was a stubborn one. One of the most free-spirited, unpredictable and _stubborn_ that I've ever owned. I had to ensure that he has no way of betraying me again. Complete control was the only way to ensure that."

Alex furrows his eyebrows, "Complete control? You..." he pauses, looking worriedly at Willie's unmoving figure, "You're mind controlling him? What is wrong with you!"

Caleb rolls his eyes, "Oh, you say it like it's a bad thing. There's no harm done...I'm just simply keeping all my ducks in a row."

Alex immediately marches forward into Caleb's space, getting right into his face, "How dare you do this to him! I could hurt you right now!"

Caleb laughs, "Oh, Alexander. I wish I could say you scare me but...you no longer hold any power over me...so..." he pauses, his voice dropping several octaves, "I'd be careful if I were you."

Alex gulps, slowly backing away from Caleb.

"Now that you've gotten to see William, I believe that it's time for you to leave. Our show starts soon and I can't have you disturbing our guests, can I?" Caleb says.

Caleb waves his hands, and before Alex can register what is happening...Willie is standing behind him, restraining him with magical binds.

"Willie...W-what are you doing?" Alex stutters out.

The energy behind the magic feels different, more unfamiliar then Willie's warm, comforting energy, and Alex immediately knows that it is Caleb's magic restraining him. 

Alex struggles against the magical binds on his wrists, hissing at the burning sensation. He looks up at Caleb, who's smirking at him.

"Alexander, as always...a _pleasure_. William, please escort our unwanted guest out." He demands, dismissing them with a wave.

Alex stumbles as he is immediately pulled backwards by the magical binds. 

"Willie...Willie stop! _Please_ , it's me! It's Alex!" Alex pleads.

He glances back at Willie's normally bright and warm face, his blood running cold when he sees the cold emptiness behind his eyes, the emotionless expression on his face. 

Alex frowns, "Willie, _please_...I know you're still in there. Please, you have to fight this." 

He hears Caleb's evil laugh echo from behind him, but all he can focus on is Willie. 

Alex knows that Willie is still inside there somewhere. His soul, his spirit, is too powerful and bright to give up that easily. Alex knows that he still exists somewhere inside this shell of a person that he once knew.

Alex can't leave this club knowing that he could've done more to try and help Willie. He couldn't leave this club knowing that Willie would still be trapped there for eternity.

He couldn't leave without Willie because he couldn't live without him. 

_ You love him. _

"Willie...I love you!" Alex yells out, nearly tumbling to the ground when Willie abruptly stops moving.

Everyone in the Hollywood Ghost Club falls silent, all of their eyes falling on Alex. Alex looks around the room, feeling uneasy underneath all of the curious eyes on him.

If this were the 1990s and Alex were proclaiming his love for another boy publicly, he would've been completely panicked at the judgement and the prying eyes.

Alex had never been ashamed of who he was...in fact he never tried to hide or deny that part of himself. He just...never had felt this way about anyone, and therefore never had the opportunity to proclaim it in this way.

It was a thrilling and terrifying realization, but loving Willie was as easy as breathing. And saying it, felt like seeing clearly for the first time...like a breath of fresh air. 

_ He loved Willie. _

Alex feels the magical binds on his wrists loosen up, and immediately pulls himself free, turning around to look at Willie.

"I _love_ you, Willie." Alex says again, letting out a breath of relief when he sees a twitch of movement in Willie's face.

_ He's still in there.  _

Alex takes a small step forward, fidgeting with his hands, "I know that it's probably too fast, but it's how I feel about you. It's how I've felt about you since the first time I met you." 

"I've loved you since the day you crashed into me with your skateboard on the streets of Hollywood. Since you took me to that museum, held my hand and helped me escape from myself for a few hours. I loved you even more during each-and-every ghostly adventure we shared together after that. And it took me...until I thought I had lost you forever, to make me realize." Alex confesses, voice unwavering and confident.

Alex watches as the muscles in Willie's face twitch some more, hope settling deep inside of him.

"I know that you thought you lost me forever, and I'm sorry it took me so long to come searching for you. But I'm here now, Willie. I'm here, and I need you to fight this...because I can't live without you."

Alex takes a few steps forward, " _Please_ come back to me." he pleads, fighting the urge to reach out and touch Willie, knowing he would only be disappointed when his hand would pass through his.

Willie blinks himself back into reality, slowly shifting his gaze to meet Alex's eyes. Alex lets out a breath of relief.

"Alex?" Willie says quietly, voice rough.

Alex smiles softly, "Willie..."

Willie takes a hesitant step forward, "How are you here?" he asks, eyes widening with concern, "Wait... _why_ are you here? You're putting yourself in danger, you need to..."

"I don't care." Alex cuts him off, voice firm.

Willie frowns, "Alex, you are human now. You have a whole life to live. You need to get out of here before you get hurt and lose that chance..."

Alex shakes his head, "I'm not leaving here without you. I'm not leaving if it means losing you forever." 

Willie averts his gaze to the ground, biting back tears, "Alex, I-"

" _No_ , Willie..." Alex argues, stepping closer to him and lowering his voice so only he could hear him, "Willie, you made me feel more alive in the few weeks that we spent together than I felt in the twenty-five years I was dead, maybe even longer."

Willie's head snaps up to look at Alex, eyes wide.

"No life is worth living if you aren't by my side, Willie, living or dead." Alex confesses.

Willie doesn't even hesitate as he walks forward and jumps into Alex's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

Willie lets out a sob of relief when instead of hitting the ground like the last time, he feels himself wrapped in the familiar warmth of Alex's touch.

Alex gasps at the sudden contact---shocked that he is actually able to touch Willie-immediately tightening the hug.

Willie tucks his head into the crook of Alex's neck, finally allowing his tears to fall.

"Willie, _hey_...please don't cry." Alex whispers as he brings a hand up to cradle Willie's head, his eyes welling up with their own tears. 

Willie lets out a quiet sob, "I just...I never thought I would see you again, or feel you."

"I heard everything you said, Alex. All of it and I..." Willie pauses, "I love you, too. I always have."

Alex's eyes widen at the admission. He feels a sudden warmth radiating from Willie's body, slowly pulling away from the embrace to see Willie's body outlined in a purple glowing light.

Willie furrows his eyebrows, looking down at himself before looking back up at Alex, "What...what's happening?"

He hisses in pain, immediately looking down at his wrist. Alex follows his gaze down, eyes widening when he sees black surging through Willie's veins, eventually lifting from his skin and evaporating into the air.

"I can't believe it..." Alex breathes out, laughing in disbelief.

It was practically the same thing that happened with his bandmates and Julie. The glowing light wasn't gold, but instead a warm purple...which Alex guessed represented romantic love instead of platonic love.

And then a black mist had lifted out of Willie's body and evaporated, and Alex could only hope that it meant Willie's soul was now free from Caleb.

Alex feels Willie jerk back, grabbing his chest as his face twisted in pain. 

"Willie?!" Alex asks in concern, walking forward to grab his arms again, "Willie, what is it?"

Willie looks up to meet Alex's eyes, "My heart...it's...it's beating again?"

He reaches out to grab Alex's hand, slowing bringing it up to rest against his chest. Alex gasps when he feels Willie's heart beating rapidly under his palm.

He smiles, "You're _alive_...you're free."

"You brought me back to life. How...how is that possible?" Willie says, voice laced with disbelief.

Alex shrugs, "I...I don't know. I still don't know it happened to me. But, you did the same thing for me not long ago, so it's only fair that I returned the favor."

Willie's eyes dart between Alex's, before he closes the distance between them, leaning up and connecting their lips together.

Alex lets out a surprised noise, immediately kissing Willie back. His one hand supports Willie's lower back, the other reaching up to rest against his cheek.

Ever since Alex had met Willie, and realized that he had feelings for him, he always wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Alex wasn't even sure if ghosts were able to kiss, much less if Willie ever wanted to kiss him. But kissing Willie was better than he could have ever imagined.

_ It was like coming home. _

Eventually they both remember that they actually need to breathe now, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss and resting their foreheads together.

Willie pulls back to look into Alex's eyes, "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have just done that. I-"

Alex cuts him off, leaning down to press another kiss to his lips. He pulls away, reaching up to run a hand through Willie's hair...his hand resting on his cheek.

"It took you long enough, _skater boy._ " he teases.

Willie smiles, his eyes shining brighter than Alex had ever seen before, "God, I love you...hot dog."

He reaches up to wrap his arms around Alex again.

"I love you, too...even if I still don't like that nickname." Alex mumbles, tightening his hold on Willie.

Willie laughs, "Leave it to you to not realize how I've been flirting with you this entire time."

"What just happened?!" Caleb's voice rings out from behind them, causing Alex and Willie to pull away from their embrace, turning to look at him.

Caleb looks between the two nervously, and Alex smirks.

"Well, you obviously know that my bandmates and I became human again, but you never questioned why. You see...love is the key to breaking free from your control." Alex explains.

Caleb raises an eyebrow, "Don't you think I would know what can and can't overpower my _OWN_ magic?!"

Alex shrugs, "Maybe...yeah, but the thing about that is...you've never been loved back before. Unless you have...you really don't know what love is, and therefore can't build your magic to withstand it."

He turns to glance at Willie, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "The guys and I did some research. We know how to use the interweb now." he brags proudly.

Willie smiles fondly at him, shaking his head, "It's the internet."

Alex flushes red, "Right, yeah...that!"

He turns back to look at Caleb, who's eyes are narrowed...his jaw clenched tightly. Alex clearly struck a nerve within him, and he could only hope that he didn't get this far only to get both himself and Willie destroyed.

"I don't understand...I was certain that my power was strong enough to withstand _anything_." Caleb says.

Alex clears his throat, "The innocent lifers that you rope in, the ghosts that you manipulate into relinquishing their souls to you...you don't love them selflessly, you love them selfishly. You only love them for what they offer to you...energy, power, and control."

He takes a step forward, "But that just makes your magic weaker against more powerful forces of the universe. Julie's platonic love is what saved my bandmates and I, and my love for Willie is what set him free..." he pauses, turning to look at the growing crowd of ghosts around them, "And all of your prisoners, can escape you too if they so desired."

Alex smirks when he sees Caleb's eyes widen in complete panic. He glances around at the ghosts, all of them whispering amongst themselves.

"Now," he says, reaching over to lace his fingers with Willie's, "I'm going to be leaving your club with Willie, and we're never going to look back. And you better not try and mess with the people I love again, because if you do..."

Alex smirks, "I won't hesitate to out your club's dirty little secrets to everyone."

Caleb purses his lips, trying to keep his unaffected facade on...but Alex can tell its wavering. He simply nods.

Before Caleb has a chance to do anything, Alex turns around and runs towards the stairs, dragging Willie along behind him.

They get out into the hallway, rounding a corner before Alex stops, leaning against a wall to catch his breath. Willie stops beside him, just as winded.

"I can't believe you just did that! You could've gotten yourself _killed_ , Alex!" Willie says in between gasps.

Alex shrugs, "I knew there was always a chance of that, but I didn't care. I still don't care."

Willie turns to face Alex, "Why... _why_ would you do something risky like this?"

"The guys kept telling me that I should be happy about the whole 'being alive again' thing...happy that we had a second chance at life, at being the legends we never got to be..." Alex explains, turning to face Willie, "But none of it even mattered if you weren't there with me."

Willie shakes his head, a smile teasing on his lips, "You are completely _insane_ , Alex...you know that?"

Alex barely has time to react before Willie is jumping forward to pull him into a kiss, Alex's back hitting the wall.

Willie pulls away from the kiss, laughing at Alex's wide eyes and disheveled appearance.

"W-What was that for?" Alex rambles out.

Willie smirks, "That was for being a complete badass back there. It was insanely attractive, hotdog."

Alex blushes furiously, "You think so? Because I'm still shaking from how terrified I was."

He rolls his eyes fondly, "I do. Now, we should probably get out of here before Caleb changes his mind about letting us go free."

Willie grabs Alex's hand, and Alex smiles at him...allowing Willie to drag him the remainder of the way out of the club and into the crisp night air.

Willie gasps when the cold air hits his bare arms, shivering as he wraps his arms around himself, "Shit...I completely forgot what it felt like to feel temperature."

Alex smiles, shrugging off his jean jacket and offering it to Willie. Willie raises an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"I'll _live_. Take it." Alex insists. 

Willie takes Alex's jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders and holding it tightly against himself. 

"It looks _much_ better on you." Alex says with a smirk, making Willie blush.

They lock eyes, silently staring at eachother with fond smiles on their faces. 

Both of them were so sure that they'd lost eachother forever. That they would never get to see eachother, talk to eachother or feel eachother again.

And now, they finally had the chance to be together without anything standing in their way...no evil hundred years-old magicians, or torture stamps, or the risk of crossing over, or anything...just them.


End file.
